


Chasing the Moon

by 1030hys_kr



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: BY9 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1030hys_kr/pseuds/1030hys_kr
Summary: "I realized you're like a moon to me. You always give me light when my life gives me darkness.""That's a good thing, right?" he smiles as his tender eyes looked at me.I smiled at him and look at the stars above us. "But you'll be gone once the sun rises."I felt him moved. I saw him look at the stars too. "Always remember that I'm always here, just like the moon. Even if you can't see me. I'm just here checking on you.""Even if the sun is up?" I laughed."Always."





	1. FOREWORD

**EMPTY**

  
  
The playground is exceptionally quiet tonight. I looked around and it looked empty unlike the usual. It was also dark and the only thing that makes it possible for me to see is the bright light coming from the lamp stands.  
  
I sat at the swing and put the can of beers on the ground. Tonight is the perfect night to ruin my life. Just like how I ruined his. I sighed.  
  
I look at my watch. It's past 9 already and I can only imagine my roommates' nags once I go back.

  
I pick up the beer below me, opened it and drink a little amount. I scanned the whole place. This is where it all started. This is where I started to feel the foreign emotions I never knew I could feel.

  
I continued drinking the beers I bought. 1..2..3..4 and now it's my 5th can already. I can already feel my head aching but I stayed still anyways. My phone kept on ringing but I refuse to answer it knowing it's probably my roommates asking me where I am.

  
The serenity of the night is giving me peace of mind. Maybe if he's with me, this night will completely be different to what I'm feeling right now. Emptiness....

  
My phone vibrated for the nth time already. I looked at the number of missed calls both from Junho and Wooseok. 54 huh... My phone vibrated again and I decided to answer it now.

  
"What the fuck Kang Minhee!?" I was welcomed by Wooseok's curses.

  
"Good Evening to you too Wooseok!" I said cheerfully.

  
"Where the hell are you? It's past 11 already! Go back here!" he commanded.

  
"I'm just around the.... neighborhood, don't worry," I assured him.

  
"Are you drinking? Minhee we all know you can't drink! Go fucking home now or else we're going there to fetch you."

  
I laughed. Maybe I'm not drunk just a little bit tipsy. I heard Wooseok and Junho fighting over the phone. While waiting for their response, I then again scanned the whole playground.

  
My eyes stopped at the view of a guy standing near the side walk.

  
"Hello? Minhee?" I heard Junho's voice.

  
I did not respond. I saw his eyes looking straight at mine. Those familiar brown eyes of his. It can't be him.

"Minhee... Uh.. Actually..," Junho can't seem to find the right words to say.

  
"_Yunseong_..." I whispered.

  
"What? Minhee? Yunseong's there?" I heard Wooseok's voice again.

  
After looking at me straight to the eyes, he then continued walking as if he did not saw me at all.

  
"Oh..." My voice cracked.

  
I feel the hot tears flowing on my cheeks.

  
"W-wooseok..."

  
"Oh shit. Just stay there. We're coming to get you. Damn," he ended the call.

  
I can feel the physical pain in my chest. Why does it have to happen today? Of all the days of the fucking year why does it have to be today?

  
I looked at the skies full of stars but is moonless. Somehow, the moon can't be seen tonight.

  
I picked up my phone and find the number that has been there but I never did once contacted. My trembling hands pressed the call button.

  
"_Hello?_" his cold voice welcomed me.

  
"Yunseong... I miss..." I sniffed.

  
"Stop... Just stop. Mini, go home. You're drunk."

  
"No. Please Yunseong let's taㅡ"

  
Someone snatched my phone and quickly ended the call. I look at the guys standing in front of me.

  
"Minhee. Stop." Wooseok firmly said.

  
Junho looked at me. Unlike Wooseok, Junho looked at me with his worried eyes.

I started tearing up again.

  
"It has been 5 damn years Minhee. Remember what he told you? You won't be seeing him here unless he already doesn't care about everything," Wooseok squat infront of me. He cupped my face and wipe the new tears. "Minhee, stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. He moved on, you should too."

  
I put my palms on my eyes to hide the new tears that's ready to fall once again.

  
"Minhee, I'm sorry I did not tell you beforehand," Junho apologized.

  
I smiled at him and assured him that its fine. Somehow the thing that happened tonight lessen the guilt I'm feeling the past years.

  
"I can't believe you spent your last day of being 23, crying over some random guy."

  
"He isn't some random guy, Wooseok"

  
"Shut up, Junho. Come on, let's go home."  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"KANG MINHEE WAKE UP!" I feel a hand slapping my face. I shrugged it off and put my blankets on. I NEED MORE SLEEP!

  
  
"Damn it! Minhee we have exam at 8! It's 7:30 already!" Junho slapped my face again and slightly kicked my butt.

  
  
I removed my blanket on and glared at him. He glared back too. THE AUDACITY.

  
  
I finished preparing and went straight to the dining table to atleast eat something. Before I even get a piece of sandwich that Wooseok made, Junho pick it up and glared at me again.

  
  
"Why are you so grumpy? It's too early to be grumpy," I said as I pick another sandwich.

  
  
"It's because you're too noisy last night, he can't review for your exam today," Wooseok answered.

  
  
I remembered watching a horror film last night. It was scary as hell!

  
  
"Oh... I thought I was being quiet."

  
  
Junho rolled his eyes and started getting up. I got up too and followed him since we're attending the same school.

  
Wooseok and Junho has been my roommates since I moved here. I've known Wooseok longer than Junho but I think I'm closer with Junho because we're of the same age.

  
  
"Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was exam day today," I said as we walked together.

  
  
He looked at me. "Sometimes you're dumb."

  
  
"Atleast just sometimes," I laughed. He glared at me again. "Okay I'm sorry. Why do you even bother to review?"

  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm not like you who still passed the exams even without reviewing," he said sarcastically.

  
  
He still glared at me from time to time even until we reached our classroom. We took the exam and I don't see any reasons why I need to review, when the exam is this easy. I looked at Junho who's sitting in front of me seriously answering the test. I actually plan on disturbing him but I don't think that's a good idea. Junho will probably kill me if I do.

  
  
While waiting for Junho outside our room, Yohan with his friend went up to me.

  
  
"Hey Minhee, is Junho still there?" Yohan asked.

  
  
"Well, obviously Yohan? That's why I'm here," I rolled my eyes at him.

  
  
The guy beside Yohan laughed and tapped his shoulders.

  
  
Contrary to Yohan's looks, the guy beside him looks soft yet dangerous. Is that even possible? I'm taller than him and the thing that caught up my attention are his eyes. I stared at him. He looked at me and gave me a boyish smile.

  
  
I got caught up so I rolled my eyes. Oh my God. Kang Minhee, you bitch!

  
Junho went out and instantly sighed when he saw Yohan outside. Yohan just cracked a boyish smile and went straight to Junho.

  
"Let's go Junho and Junho alone!" I said.

  
  
"Shut up Minhee, we all know you like me for him," Yohan confidently said while we're heading to the cafeteria.

  
Yohan sat beside Junho so I have no choice but to sit infront of them beside Yohan's friend. I can sense his stares as I sit beside him.

  
"Yunseong, what are you even doing here? Aren't you busy because of dance club?" Junho asked the guy beside him.

  
I decided not to look at him because somehow, his presence makes me nervous. I don't know why. I pick up the glass of water and slowly drink it.

  
"Not really. I'm here because of someone," the Yunseong guy replied.

  
  
"Because of Minhee?" Yohan asked and I almost choked.

  
  
Before I can even kick Yohan's legs under the table, someone already did. I looked at the guy beside me and he's just shaking his head while smiling.

  
  
"Because of you, dumbass," Yunseong said while still shaking his head.

  
I just continued eating my lunch while the 3 of them are talking about other things. I don't really see the need to be friends with other people other than Junho and Wooseok. I noticed how the guy beside me keeps on staring at me and when I look he pretends not to look and just smiles while biting his lip and continue talking to Yohan and Junho.

  
  
"Yunseong!" someone called.

  
  
Someone tapped Yohan and Yunseong's shoulder. I looked at him and saw him staring back at me. I raised my brow to him and just continued eating my precious lunch.

  
  
Yunseong moved closer to me so that his friend can sit beside him. I don't really know why I'm sitting with these 3 guys who aren't even my friends, well, Yohan can pass but I'm still finding a way on how to unfriend him. I looked at Junho who's busy with Yohan and Yunseong who's busy with whoever the guy beside him.

  
  
"Uh Minhee," Yunseong said. I looked at him. "This is Donghyun."

  
Donghyun smiled at me. "Hi! I've heard a lot about you!"

  
I creased my forehead. "Uh? From... who?"

  
  
"Just... schoolmates," He replied while looking at Yunseong.

  
  
I just shrugged it off.

  
  
"Junho, I'll get going now, since you're so busy with your EX-boyfriend," I said while wiping my mouth.

  
  
"Just say you're jealous and go, Minhee." Yohan replied.

  
  
I smiled at him sarcastically. "Oh yeah?"

  
  
"Where are you going?" Yunseong asked me.

  
  
His innocent eyes are looking at me as if telling me not to go... I looked away. Damn.

  
"Just... somewhere." _I'm not nervous_...

  
  
I picked up my bag and walked straight to the playground near our university. I'd rather stay at a place where I can have my peace of mind.

  
The weather is nice. It's not too sunny so it's a good decision to stay here for a bit. I went to the swing and started moving myself. While I was busy scanning the place, I didn't notice someone already occupied the swing beside mine. I did not bother to look thinking it's probably just a kid that also wanted to try it.

  
  
"Hey," I heard a familiar voice.

  
  
I looked at the person beside me. I was welcomed by his soft eyes and smile. Wait... what is he doing here?

  
  
I just looked at him confused on why he's here. He laughed quietly and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

  
  
"Here," Yunseong handed an ice cream and when he realized I ain't getting it, he pulled my hands and forced it to hold the ice cream.

  
"I realized you might want a dessert after finishing your meal," he said.

  
"Actually I want a peace of mind but thanks anyway," I said.

  
"You're welcome, Mini." He said.

  
I was taken back by what he called me. Mini?

  
"Excuse me? What?" I asked as I looked at him.

  
"Hmm?"

  
"What did you just call me?"

  
Damn. Why do i feel indifferent by the way he calls my name...

  
"Mini? Isn't that your name?" he looks confused.

  
"It's Min-hee! With an H!" now I'm already facing him.

  
"I'll call you whatever I want," he said not minding my not-so-loud voice.

  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and just quietly ate the ice cream he gave me.

  
  
"What brings you here?" he asked.

  
  
"I told you I want peace of mind."

  
  
"You don't seem to be someone who needed it," wow he's straightforward.

  
  
"Again, excuse me?" I feel so offended.

  
  
He laughed again. His laughed sound so... soft. Oh my God Kang Minhee, get your shit together.

  
There's a complete silence between us. But it's the kind of silence where I feel comfortable rather than awkward.

  
"I didn't know Yohan has a friend that is actually... normal," I said breaking the silence.

  
"Do you like him?"

  
  
"What?" I said looking hella offended.

  
  
I mean? What the fuck?

  
  
"I noticed how you act when Yohan's with Junho. I thought you're jealous because you... like him," he said quietly.

  
"Well, I don't. I just don't want him to do dumb shits to me ever again," I said while recalling what he did.

  
"Dumb shits?" he laughed. "You actually know how to use those words?"

  
I looked at him. "Do I look like an angel to you?"

  
"Yeah," he said with a ghost of smile.

  
  
_Shit_.

  
"I'm not, obviously."

  
  
"What did Yohan do to you?" he said while looking at the ground.

  
"Well, he did a lot of dumb things but I'll never forget how he arranged me in a blind date with his friend from his hometown and I decided not to go but that ass said it was my fault that his friend got lost and that he'll never forgive me if something happened to his friend." I said.

  
  
Wow recalling it now... It's making me mad again. I can't believe Yohan really has the audacity to shout at me when I didn't even asked for it in the first place.

  
  
"I mean, it's not my fault if he's friend got lost that night. He can asked anyone, you know. I bet his friend is as dumb a him."

  
I noticed Yunseong staring at me while half-smiling.

  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked feeling suspicious. I wonder if he knows Yohan's friend.

  
  
"Aren't you curious of what happened to his friend?" he asked.

  
"Not really. I just hope he found the way that night."

  
"He did." he said confidently.

  
  
I gave him a questioning look. So... he's friends with that guy too...

  
  
"I did, Minhee." he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Ever since our small talk, I tried my best to avoid him. Simply because I am so embarassed. I JUST CALLED HIM DUMB RIGHT ON HIS FACE. I remember being awkward as hell when he revealed his identity. I quickly went back to our uni and stayed inside our class the whole class hours and waited for another hour before going home.

  
  
It has been a week since that happened and I think it was actually nice not seeing him around.

  
  
Since the past week has been stressing both Junho and I, we decided to hang out at the cafe near our uni after our class. Wooseok is busy with his papers so he isn't around but he told us he'll come later, so no worries. As we were both enjoying our food, the door opened and Yohan with his friends entered.

  
  
My heart started to beat fast. Yohan is heading straight to our table. Junho is still unaware of his boyfriend's presence, so Yohan signalled to keep quiet. I rolled my eyes at him and started looking behind him. I scanned the people he's with. He's not there... Thank God...

  
  
Junho's surprised expression made Yohan chuckle a little bit louder than usual. Yohan's quiet popular at school since he's known to be a good student-athlete. He's literally a social butterfly, a complete opposite of Junho.

  
  
"Can the two of you stop flirting infront of me?" I rolled my eyes at them.

  
  
I looked at the table where Yohan's friends are sitting. No Donghyun and.... Yunseong?

  
  
"Looking for someone, Minhee?" Junho innocently asked.

  
  
I blinked twice and looked at the lovebirds in front of me. I fake smiled.

  
  
"No. What do you mean?" I asked.

  
  
"You've been looking at their table for the past 10 minutes, sweetie," Junho said while raising his brows.

  
  
"He's busy with his dance club, I think?" Yohan interrupted.

  
  
"Who?" Junho asked.

  
  
"Aren't we all talking about Yunseong?"

  
  
Junho coughed while drinking his fruitshake. I glared at Yohan. Oh God, I gotta remind myself to kill Yohan before he ruins my life.

  
  
"WHAT?" Junho faced Yohan. "Yunseong? As in THE Hwang Yunseong?"

  
  
Yohan nodded and pinch Junho's cheeks. "Oh my God, you are so adorable."

  
  
Junho ignored Yohan's remark and looked at me.

  
  
"What's with you and Yunseong?" he asked.

  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing. We're not even friends. Jeez."

  
  
Junho looked at me suspiciously. It's as if he isn't believing the things I'm saying. He looked at Yohan and I swear if Yohan spilled anything I'm gonna kill him right here, right now.

  
  
I quietly kicked Yohan's legs to remind him to shut the fuck up. I saw him flinched and looked at me and then to Junho. He smiled softly at him and shook his head.

  
  
"Junho, stop asking Yohan, we aren't even friends, he doesn't know any shits about me." I said.

  
  
"Damn right." Yohan agreed.

  
  
"But he's friends with Yunseong?" Junho fired back.

  
  
"Damn right again, baby!" Yohan laughed and patted Junho's head.

  
  
"Shut up, Yohan." I said and looked at Junho. "We just talked for a couple of minutes last week, that's all."

  
  
"And you didn't tell me because?"

  
  
"Because it wasn't important?" I answered.

  
  
"What's not important?" Wooseok is already behind Junho.

  
  
"Hey Wooseok!" Yohan greeted him.

  
  
The two fist bump and Wooseok sat beside me.

  
  
"So what's not important?" he asked again.

  
  
"Nothing." "Yunseong."

  
  
Junho and I answered at the same time. I glared at Junho.

  
  
"Yunseong? Your friend, Yohan?" Wooseok asked.

  
  
"Yeah, they're kind of friends now, I guess?" Yohan said.

  
  
"Minhee's actually making friends now?" Wooseok acted shocked.

  
  
"Excuse me, I have a lot of friends," I said defensively.

  
  
That's a lie. I don't have a lot of friends. Probably just Junho, Wooseok, and even if I hate to admit this but Yohan too. Maybe Yunseong too? Or not?

  
  
I just don't feel like opening to other people. I'm afraid they might use it against me in the future. I refuse to trust anyone just because they're nice.

  
  
"Anyways, isn't Yunseong the one who got lost when he moved here?" Wooseok asked.

  
  
I looked at Wooseok. How the fuck does he know about it? Sheez. Yohan laughed and nodded his head.

  
  
"I'm glad he found the way back then," Wooseok said.

  
  
"He was probably scared shit that night," Junho added.

  
  
Why are we talking about this? It's making me uncomfortable and guilty!

  
  
"Maybe if someone actually came to pick him up, he won't get lost," Yohan said and looked at me.

  
  
"Maybe if you actually pick your friend up, he won't get lost," I said.

  
  
"Maybeㅡ"

  
  
"Yohan, aren't you going to your friends' table?" I asked impatiently.

  
  
The three of them looked at me. I ignored them and started looking through my phone instead.

  
  
"They don't really need me there. I like it more here," Yohan said while putting his arms behind Junho's.

  
  
"Anyways, the university week is coming real soon. You might want to watch Yunseong's performance," Yohan said.

  
  
"It's next month, right?" Junho asked.

  
  
Yohan nodded. "Yunseong's actually the acting head of the dance club already. So he's busy as hell but I think he'll make time just to invite you," he said it while looking at me.

  
  
Wait...

  
  
"Me?" Junho asked.

  
  
"Uh... I mean his friends... including you, of course," Yohan awkwardly laughed.

  
  
_Oh_.

  
  
I decided to ignore Yohan and just focused on my phone. I scrolled at my facebook and a notification popped up.

  
  
**Hwang Yunseong sent you a friend request**.

  
  
I decided to click his account and stalk him while the others are busy talking about things. His account is very private. I can't see any interesting photos or posts. I clicked his picture. It's a picture of him wearing a black shirt and looking straight at the camera. It looks like a stolen picture but he still managed to look so good.

  
  
"Just sit beside Minhee," I heard Yohan say my name so I looked at him.

  
  
And I swear I almost dropped my phone when I saw the guy standing beside Yohan. He' looking at me and then his eyes moved to my phone. I quickly put my phone on the table and locked it.

  
  
"No it's fine. I just went here to greet you. I'll sit on our friends' table," Yunseong said.

  
  
He's wearing a black shirt and dark pants. His hair is slightly wet and a little messy. I'm guessing he just finished his practice.

  
  
He looked at me and nodded before leaving.

  
  
The next days were so boring. Everyone is busy for the upcoming university week, even Junho. While roaming around the uni, Yohan saw me and came up to me.

  
  
"Hey Minhee! Good thing I saw you!" Yohan said while catching his breathe.

  
  
"Bad thing you saw me," I replied to him.

  
  
He laughed and then handed me a bag.

  
  
"What's this?" I asked.

  
  
"Can you give this to Yunseong? He went to school so early, he forgot to bring this with him," he said.

  
  
I raised my eyebrow to him. Is he seriously asking me to go and meet his friend?

  
  
"Yohan, you of all people should know that I'm avoiding him," I said as a matter of factly.

  
  
"Actually, I don't know. Is it because you called him dumb right on his face?" he smirked.

  
  
"I was pertaining to your friend who got lost," I hissed.

  
  
"He is my friend who got lost. So technically, you called him dumb," he fired back.

  
  
"Okay fine. But you're way dumber!" I said and pulled the bag on his hands and walked out.

  
  
Wow. Yohan's talent of annoying me is seriously getting stronger each passing day. I just want to kill him sometimes. Damn, now I have to find Yunseong and give this to him.

  
  
I'm naturally nosy so I stopped and check what's inside his bag. And guess what? The only thing I see inside his bag is a freakin shirt. Just one shirt... No words just pure annoyance towards Yohan. I'm sure Yunseong have an extra shirt in his locker. Anyways, maybe he doesn't and maybe he really needs it so I gotta give this to him.

  
  
I arrived at the practice room and I was surprised to see him practicing alone. I thought it's going to be a group performance?

  
  
He's dancing passionately and I'm afraid to disturb him so I waited till he finished practicing. I noticed how his moves are so smooth and the look in his eyes are completely different when he's dancing. It's like he's a whole ass different person.

  
  
He stopped dancing and looked at the mirror, that's when our gazes met. He looked back and when he saw me he quickly wiped out his sweat.

  
  
I smiled awkwardly at him and slowly walked towards him. He's eyeing me while walking.

  
  
"Yohan asked me to give this to you," I said while handing his bag.

  
  
Yunseong tilted his head and smirk while getting it. "Thank you. I forgot my notes."

  
  
Notes? I don't see any notes there though? Instead of exposing my nosy ass, I just shrugged it off.

  
  
"You're welcome. Uh... I'm sorry for disturbing your practice. I guess, I have to go now," I hesitantly said.

  
  
"No, it's fine," he looked around. "Uh. You don't have class now?" he asked.

  
  
I shook my head. "Everyone's busy preparing for the university week, just like you."

  
  
"Are you going home now then?" his voice is really... soothing.

  
  
The way he speaks is really making me feel things. I just can't pinpoint it.

  
  
"I don't know. Most probably. It's boring here," I said... oh... "I mean, not here in your practice room but the whole uni...," I said nervously.

  
  
He chuckled. "Can you wait for me? I'm just gonna change into something clean."

  
  
He came back looking so fresh and hot... And not to mention, he smells so damn good.

  
  
We silently walked side by side. I noticed how he would look at me and smile for no reason.

  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" I asked since we're about to reach the gate of the school already.

  
  
He looked at me and scratch the back of his neck. "Can you accompany me?" he asked.

  
  
"Where?"

  
  
"I kinda skipped lunch because of practice so..."

  
  
My brows furrowed. I looked at my watch. It's past 4 already tho...

  
  
"But if you have something to do, it's fine! I can justㅡ"

  
  
"Let's go. You must've been starving for real," I said.

  
  
He smiled at me and nodded. We arrived at at fancy looking place. It was a fine dining restaurant! I was expecting for a fast foods not a highly priced food!

  
  
We seated in a round table near the glass wall. The waiter handed the menu and Yunseong quickly took it.

  
  
I was eyeing him while he's choosing his food. Damn it. He looked at me and smiled. "Did you already choose?"

  
  
I shook my head and looked at the menu.

  
  
Holy hell? I can't believed he brought me here? It's expensive as hell? How am I supposed to lived my life in the upcoming days... Well, I guess I'm gonna ask Wooseok to cook for me until I got my allowance again. Ugh.

  
  
The table was silent while waiting for the food.

  
  
"You could've told me sooner that you're a fan of expensive foods," I said.

  
  
"I'm not," he replied.

  
  
"Oh really? Then what are we doing here?" I asked sarcastically.

  
  
"Don't want to feed you unhealthy foods, so might as well bring you to a fancy restaurant. I thought it's what you want," he said.

  
  
"Did Yohan told you that again?"

  
  
"No," he said and put his arms on the table. "Can we stop talking about Yohan? I'm so close to thinking that you actually like him."

  
  
I feel offended once again. It would be more believable if he would think I like him more than Yohan...

  
  
"So what if I like him?" I asked bravely.

  
  
The shock in his eyes are very visible.

  
  
"Then I'll make you like me so I can date you," he said smoothly.

  
  
I can feel my cheeks heating up. WHY IS HE SO STRAIGHTFORWARD? He didn't have to fully attacked me like that!

  
  
I was about to asked him what he meant by that but our foods already arrived.

  
  
He's already eating and I'm still eyeing him like he's some kind of a puzzle.

  
  
"Mini, stop looking at me and eat."

  
  
I sighed. "I don't like him, okay?"

  
  
He looked at me but I ignored him and started eating my food.

  
  
I don't know why I have to clearly tell him that. It's as if his eyes are demanding for something. I guess I'm fucked up... For real...

  
  
He paid for our food. I was actually insisting of paying my food but he just wouldn't listen to me.

  
  
"Next time I'm gonna pay for it, okay? It's not like I'm broke or something," I said.

  
  
"Okay Mini, next time."

  
  
"Are you going back to your practice?" I asked while we're walking side by side.

  
  
He nodded. "I'm gonna walk you home first."

  
  
"That's unnecessary. You can just go back. Save your energy."

  
  
I mean I would be thankful if he actually walked me home but that would be tiring on his part.

  
  
"I wanna spend more time with you."

  
  
Again, HE DIDN'T HAVE TO ATTACKED ME LIKE THAT. PLEASE.

  
  
I stopped walking, that made him stopped too. He looked back at me plastering a boyish smile.

  
  
"Why?" he asked.

  
  
"Nothing," I said and continued walking.

  
  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked.

  
  
_Yes_... "No. Not really."

  
  
He nodded and continued talking. "I just really wanna get to know you more."

  
  
"Why?"

  
"Because I like you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The whole time we were walking, no one dared to talk. He left me speechless and I think he's too embarassed to even start a conversation. The walk was peaceful. It's already dark and the light coming from the moon serves as our light as we go on.

  
  
"Thanks..." I said.

  
  
He looked at me with a confused look.

  
  
"For walking me home," I said while avoiding his gaze.

  
  
"Everything for you," he whispered.

  
  
We reached our apartment, I was about to enter when I stopped and looked at him again. He smiled at me and raised both of his brows.

  
  
"Are you still going to practice at this hour?" I asked him. I looked at my wrist watch and it's already past 7.

  
  
"Hmm. I think so. The event's getting near. I don't wanna disappoint the people who put me on my position now," he answered.

  
  
I nodded and placed my hands in front of him. "Give me your phone."

  
  
He's a bit hesitant while putting his phone on my hand. I grabbed and unlocked it. I scribbled my number on his phone and to my surprise, it's already saved?

  
  
'_Mini_'

  
  
"You have my number?" I asked.

  
  
He shyly smiled while scratching his nape.

  
  
"I got it from Yohan," he answered shyly.

  
  
I nodded. "Text me once you arrived." 

  
  
I return his phone back to him. He smiled at me and nodded. We bid our goodbye. He watched me go inside before he leaves.

  
  
I arrived home and I was welcomed with the smell of whatever Wooseok is cooking.

  
  
"Right on time, Minhee. Let's have dinner!" Wooseok said.

  
  
"I already ate though. Is Junho not here yet?" I asked him.

  
  
"Where did you eat? You could've told me so I can just join you," he sulked.

  
  
"I ate at the restaurant nearby."

  
  
"Minhee? Restaurant? WITH WHO?" he's looking at me in a suspicious way.

  
  
"Can you stop over-reacting for a second? I was with Yunseong, okay? He paid so you don't have to worry about me going broke," I said.

  
  
"WITH WHO?" it's as if my explanation didn't matter and he only wanna know who I was with.

  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You heard me, Wooseok!" 

  
  
He acted so interested and pulled the chair in front of me to interrogate me.

  
  
"Okay, first of all, why are you together?" he asked. "You better answer me honestly or else!"

  
  
"Or else what?"

  
  
"NO FOOD FOR YOU!"

  
  
Damn. He sure knows he's the only one who can cook edible foods in this household. Time to learn how to cook now with Junho.

  
  
"Calm down. We just went out to eat because he's hungry and he wants me to accompany him," I said. Well, that's the truth.

  
  
He's still eyeing me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at him.

  
  
"And to a restaurant?"

  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" I said

  
  
"Minhee! HE LIKES YOU!" he said. "He could've eat anywhere but he chose to eat at a fancy restaurant because you're with him!" he continued.

  
  
My eyes widened. I can feel my cheeks burning as I remembered what Yunseong told me just a while ago.

  
  
"OMG? He likes you? THE Hwang Yunseong likes you?" he repeated.

  
  
"Wooseok, stop! N-no he doesn't like me, okay?" I said. "We were at the restaurant because he doesn't feel like eating in a fast food," I lied.

  
  
He seems like he's believing my lies. I sighed. My phone vibrated. I checked it and there's message from an unregistered number.

  
  
**'I arrived safely, Mini. -YS'**

  
  
I replied with a simple 'okay' and put my phone on the table.

  
  
"Anyways, why is Junho not here yet?" he asked while looking at his watch.

  
  
"The student council's quiet busy. Their preparing so hard for the uni week." I said then looked at my phone.

  
  
I sighed once again. He's probably practicing now. My eyes widened when my phone vibrated again. I quickly checked it.

  
  
**Yunseong:**  
  
** What are you doing?**

  
  
I looked at Wooseok who's already busy eating before replying.

  
  
** To: Yunseong**  
  
** Nothing. Just chatting with Wooseok while waiting for Junho.**

  
  
I put my phone again on the table. Not even a minute passed by and it already vibrated again. I picked it up and read the message.

  
  
"Who texted?" Wooseok asked.

  
  
I looked at him. "Just... my groupmate."

  
  
**Yunseong:**  
  
** Oh okay. BTW, I have a VIP tix for our opening performance on uni week. I can give you one if you're free that day.**

  
  
Oh. I don't usually attend uni week since I'm just really not interested but...

  
  
**To: Yunseong**  
  
** Alright. You can just give it to Yohan and let him pass it to Junho so he can give it to me. I don't wanna disturb your practice again.**

  
  
After sending it, I decided to just hold my phone instead of putting it again on the table. Wooseok can be a little nosy sometimes.

  
  
**Yunseong:**  
  
** I can always make time for you.**

  
  
I froze. He's at it again. Damn. I did not reply and decided to go inside my room. Wooseok reminded me to wash up before going to bed so...

  
  
I'm lying on my bed when my phone rang. I answered it and I was welcomed by a slightly loud background noise.

  
  
"_Hey_," Yunseong said.

  
"_Hi_," I replied.

  
  
"_You... did not reply so I decided to call you. I hope I'm not disturbing you_," he stated.

  
  
"_It's fine. Are you done with practice now?_" I asked.

  
  
He sighed before answering. _"Nope. Not yet. I'm just supervising them."_

  
  
"_Then shouldn't you be focusing on them?_" I asked.

  
  
I heard Donghyun's voice on the background asking Yunseong if the steps are fine. 

  
  
"_I wanna talk to you._.," he whispered.

  
  
I chuckled._ "You gotta practice, Sir. I'm gonna watch your performance so please don't make me regret it."_

  
  
He softly chuckled too._ "But I wanna talk to you."_

  
  
I heard a loud cough on the background again and I'm sure as hell it's Donghyun.

  
  
"_Yunseong!_" I said while smiling. "_I'm gonna hung up now! Practice well!_"

  
  
The past few days were not as boring as before. Yunseong and I have been talking every night about random things, and somehow that made me happy. He was insisting of hanging out with me every afernoon but I know they are extra busy now compared last time, so we just settled on calling each other every night.

  
  
"KANG MINHEE!" Wooseok shouted right on my ears.

  
  
I picked the pillow beside me and throw it at him. I heard him laughed and that made me more annoyed.

  
  
"Wake up!" he said while shaking my body.

  
  
I looked at him. "What do you want?"

  
  
He pointed the clock beside my bed so I looked into it. 8:15AM.

  
  
"Okay, what about it?" I asked annoyed.

  
  
"Isn't the opening of uni week today? Aren't youㅡ"

  
  
_HOLY SHIT._

  
  
I quickly stand up and rushed to shower.

  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?" I shouted.

  
  
"Asshole! I've been waking you up for 10 minutes already!" I heard him replied.

  
  
The opening starts at 9 and yet I'm still here. Fuck.

  
  
Junho, that guy didn't remind me last night! Damn it!

  
  
I look at the clock while slightly messing my wet hair. 8:45.

  
  
"KIM WOOSEOK!" I shouted while going out of my room and putting my denim jacket over my plain tee.

  
  
"Minhee, shouting is so unnecessary!" he said.

  
  
"Can you drive me to school please?" I said.

  
  
He raised his brow and smirk. This asshole is seriously enjoying my agony. 

  
  
Wooseok drove me to school not knowing the reason why I'm rushing him. 

  
  
"Thank you so much Wooseok. Bless you and your non-existing lovelife," I said while laughing.

  
  
"Fuck you, Kang Minhee!" he said.

  
  
I sprint my way to the gymnasium and thank God I made it. I almost missed their performance phew. 

  
  
Yunseong and his crew are already preparing on stage. I quickly find my way to my reserved seat beside Junho and Yohan.

  
  
"You're late," I heard Yohan said.

  
  
"I don't need the reminder, Yohan. Thank you," I said.

  
  
I was eyeing Yunseong when I noticed how his eyes scanned the whole gymnasium. When our eyes met, his eyes soften and he sighed. I smiled at him and mouthed 'goodluck'. He smiled at me and..... DID HE JUST WINK AT ME. 

  
  
I noticed the two lovebirds beside are looking intently at me.

  
  
"Can the two of you please stop looking at me like I murdered someone?" I said while rolling my eyes.

  
  
"I'm gonna talk to you after this, Kang Minhee," Junho said.

  
  
I ignored him and just focused on the performance. My eyes are fixed on Yunseong only. Just by watching him dance, I can say he's really the leader of this crew. His moves are flawless and the way he snaps sure gives me goosebumps. I can see the passion in his eyes and that makes him 10 times hotter than he already is. It was like when he's dancing he has his own world. He doesn't care about the audience. 

  
  
Their performance ended faster that what I've expected or maybe because I was so drawn to Yunseong's dance that I did not care about the whole performance anymore. Everyone's shouting for an encore and I even heard bunch of girls screaming Yunseong and Donghyun's names. They are really popular huh.

  
  
I quickly stood up and left the venue because the real events will begin already. Junho and Yohan tagged along and how I wish I ran faster because I swear Junho's gazes will give me heart attack.

  
  
"Minhee, are you dating Yunseong?" Junho straightforwardly asked.

  
  
Yohan choked to his drink and now he can't stop coughing.

  
  
"No," I said truthfully. "Stop giving malice to everything, Junho!"

  
  
"I will, if you two stop being suspicious," he replied.

  
  
He looked at Yohan who's busy typing on his phone.

  
  
"Did you see it too, right?" Junho asked him.

  
  
"See what?" 

  
  
"Yunseong winked at him!" Junho looked at me again. "That's not a Yunseong thing!"

  
  
Junho is stressing me out. And if Yohan opens his mouth too, I'm probably gonna die because of too much stress.

  
  
"Actuallyㅡ" Yohan stopped when he noticed how I looked at him. "He likes winking a lot. He's probably a winking machine," he continued.

  
  
I sighed. I don't know what I'm trying to hide from Junho. There's literally nothing going on, so why do I have to be nervous every time Yohan opens his mouth?

  
  
"Speaking of the devil," Junho said while looking behind me.

  
  
I looked behind and saw Yunseong busy fixing his wine-colored hair. He looked at our direction and quickly found my eyes. He cracked a smile and half ran to us.

  
  
"Yunseong~" Yohan raised his hand for a high five in which Yunseong quickly accepted.

  
  
"I've seen you dance for god knows how many times already but your dance still gives me goosebumps," Yohan said.

  
  
Yunseong laughed. "Thank you, I guess?" He looked at me. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

  
  
Before I could even answer, Junho already spilled the tea.

  
  
"Don't get him started, Yunseong. He looked so mesmerized while watching you perform."

  
  
I glared at Junho and looked at Yunseong. "He's lying. I was just spacing out."

  
  
I heard Yohan's annoying laugh again. Yunseong just smirked and grabbed my wrist.

  
  
"Junho, mind if I kidnap your friend today? I'll bring him home later." Yunseong asked Junho. 

  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked him. He just smiled at me and looked at both Yohan and Junho who are eyeing us.

  
  
"Okay..." Junho sighed. "Just bring him home before Wooseok's dismissal."

  
  
I don't know why we're on our way to the parking lot instead of the gate. Some of the students who we met on the way congratulate Yunseong and I noticed how they will look at me after. He's really famous.

  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked when we arrived at the parking lot.

  
  
I saw him get something on his pocket. It's a key?

  
  
He waved it at me and smiled. "We're going for a drive," he clicked the car key and the car infront of us lit up.

  
  
"You know how to drive?" I asked him suspiciously.

  
  
He opened the door for me. "Of course, Mini."

  
  
I went it and was welcomed by a manly scent. Is this his?

  
  
He sat at the driver seat and looked at me. "Seatbelt."

  
  
I put my seatbelt on and take time to scan his car. It's a two-seater car. 

  
  
"Is this yours?" I asked and then looked at him. "Like really yours? or your parents'?"

  
  
"Mine."

  
  
I nodded and started looking at dashboard. I noticed his amused looks while I was busy looking at the things inside his corvette.

  
  
"I'm sorry. Am I being too nosy?" I said while closing the dashboard.

  
  
Shit. I forgot he's not Wooseok who's okay with me checking things randomly.

  
  
He chuckled. "It's fine. You can check anything here."

  
  
He started the engine and drove away from school.

  
  
His phone is connected to the speaker because I asked him to play some music. It stopped when someone called. I looked at the screen of his phone and the caller ID shows 'Keumdong'.

  
  
"Can you answer it for me?"

  
  
I slide the answer button. Since it was connected to the speaker, I unintentionally heard their conversation.

  
  
"_Where are you?_" I heard Donghyun's voice.

  
  
"_I'm going somewhere._" Yunseong answered and looked at me. "_Why_?"

  
  
_ "Did you forgot about the team's brunch?"_

  
  
_"I didn't. I just can't come right now. Do it without me."_

  
  
I looked at Yunseong who's seriously driving right now. They have plans?

  
  
_"What do you mean you can't come? We even failed to have group picture because you left as soon as the performance ended!"_ Donghyun hung up and he really sounds annoyed.

  
  
The music continued and Yunseong stayed silent.

  
  
"Your team have plans?" I asked.

  
  
"They can do it without me."

  
  
I sighed. "Let's go back. Your team prepared it because you did a good job."

  
  
He looks serious while driving. His one hand is on the wheels and the other one is playing with his lips while his elbow is leaning on the window. He looks hot. Oh my God.

  
  
"Come on," I said while shaking his arms. "We can just go after your brunch."

  
  
He just looked at me and pouted. I chuckled. If I say I'm hungry he'll probably change his mind, right?

  
  
"Yunseong~ I'm hungry! Let's meet them so I can finally eat." 

  
  
He sighed and made a U-turn coolly. Damn. That's fast.

  
  
We arrived at the destination and we head straight to their table. I noticed how Donghyun's face lit up when he saw Yunseong and quickly changed when he saw me. That's weird. I just shrugged it off and greeted him. 

  
  
Yunseong introduced me to his team. His friends are really loud. Like 5 times louder than Yohan. They also teased Yunseong every now and then, but Yunseong will just shake his head while looking at me as if denying everything his' friends are spilling.

  
  
Yunseong's arm are at the back rest of my chair and the other one is on the table. I was laughing so hard because his friend said something funny, when I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it and saw Wooseok's message.

  
  
**Wooseok:**  
  
** MINHEE FAKE!!!**

  
  
My forehead creased. What is he talking about?

  
  
I received another message.

  
  
**Wooseok:**  
  
** Look back, dumbass!**

  
  
Upon reading it, I quickly looked back and there I saw Wooseok raising one of his brows and waving his phone. 

  
  
I looked at Yunseong who's busy talking to Donghyun. I silently moved my chair but he notices it. He looked at me and asked me if there's something wrong. Donghyun looked at my direction too. 

  
  
"Wooseok's here," I said while gesturing the table near the entrance. "I'll just go there quickly."

  
  
Yunseong nodded and stood up. My eyes widen. Why is standing up?

  
  
"Guys," his friends looked at him including me. "We'll just go to his friend."

  
  
I quickly pull him down to sit. "What do you mean 'we'?"

  
  
"I'm joining you, of course."

  
  
"No. Just stay here. I'll be quick."

  
  
"Butㅡ"

  
  
"Just stay here," I cut him off.

  
  
"Okay," he sighed. "But I'll walk you to your table."

  
  
"Damn whipped," I heard one of his friends said and they bursted out.

  
  
I smiled. "Okay."

  
  
We went to Wooseok's table. Yunseong greeted Wooseok before going back to their table.

  
  
"Minhee fake!" Wooseok repeated.

  
  
"Can you stop saying that?" I said while rolling my eyes. 

  
  
He rolled his eyes too and looked at Yunseong's table. He smirked and looked back at me.

  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked him.

  
  
"Yeah."

  
  
"Who?" I asked.

  
  
"Jungmo."

  
  
My forehead creased. Why is he meeting Jungmo all of a sudden? I think he noticed my confused reaction.

  
  
"We're friends, Minhee. Even before he confessed to you."

  
  
"You don't have to say it like that."

  
  
Wooseok just shook his head and look at Yunseong's table again.

  
  
"Can you stop looking at their table?" I sighed.

  
  
"Yunseong must've really like you," he stated. "He's been looking back at our table every 15 seconds."

  
  
I ignored his remarks and just changed the topic.

  
  
"So," I started. "Why are you meeting Jungmo again?"

  
  
"He asked for my help." 

  
  
"Help for what?"

  
  
"He's graduating soon and he plans on going to my school and major the same course. " 

  
  
Right. Wooseok's school is different from us. Unlike Yohan who decided to stay at our school to pursue his taekwondo, Wooseok moved to other to pursue business. And now I realized, I'm also graduating next year and I literally have no plans yet. I sighed.

  
  
"Minhee?" 

  
  
Jungmo smiled brightly while looking at me. He sat beside me and moved his seat closer.

  
  
"Hey Jungmo! What's up?" I said not thinking how awkward I sound.

  
  
"I've been busy with my last year so I never got to hang out with you again."

  
  
I noticed once again how Wooseok looked at Yunseong's table. He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

  
  
"Minhee, I can smell jealousy from here," he said.

  
  
Both Jungmo and I looked at the table behind us. Yunseong's seat is now located at the position where he can see us by not looking back. Basically, he moved his seat facing our table.

  
  
He looked at me and then to Jungmo who waved his hand at him. Yunseong just nodded and looked at me back.

  
  
"You know him Jungmo?" Wooseok asked.

  
  
"Of course. Everyone in school probably knows him."

  
  
I started eating Wooseok's food because I seriously don't know how to react to their conversation.

  
  
"Also, our rooms are just beside each other," Jungmo continued.

  
  
"Oh, so he's also graduating this year?" Wooseok looked at me.

  
  
"If he ain't failing any subjects right now, then yes," Jungmo answered.

  
  
"What's he gonna take Minhee?" Wooseok asked me.

  
  
Reality hits me. I don't know shits about him. Especially his dream, I have no idea at all...

  
  
"You're dating him, Minhee?" Jungmo curiously asked.

  
  
"H-huh? No." 

  
  
"Really? You're not a good liar you know," he responded.

  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I said. "I'm telling the truth."

  
  
Jungmo moved closer to me and whispered to my ear. "Really?"

  
  
"Oh damn, he's coming." I heard Wooseok muttered.

  
  
Jungmo laughed while moving away from me.

  
  
"Hey," I looked up at Yunseong who's currently looking at Jungmo right now.

  
  
"Do you need something?" I asked him to lessen the tension.

  
  
He looked at me and sighed. "Are you still busy with..." he paused and looked at Jungmo again, "your friends?"

  
  
"Hi Yunseong! It's nice seeing you here," Jungmo said.

  
  
"Same," he replied and waited for my answer again.

  
  
"So, Min-" 

  
  
"Do you still wanna go for a drive?" Yunseong interrupted Jungmo.

  
  
Wooseok eyed me as he waited for my response.

  
  
"Can you do it some other days, Yunseong?" Jungmo boldly responded. "We're kinda catching up right now."

  
  
Yunseong's forehead creased. "Not to sound rude but am I talking to you?"

  
  
I can feel the awkwardness surrounding our table right now.

  
  
Wooseok coughed to get our attention but the two are still exchanging firm gazes. Damn it. How do I get out from here.

  
  
"Uh," I started. "Actually, Yunseong and I have plans."

  
  
Wooseok tilted his head and Jungmo just sighed beside me. 

  
  
"But we can still arrange a... meeting like this. Tomorrow or the day after! Just message me Jungmo."

  
  
Yunseong opened the door for me and let me in first. He seated on the driving seat with a serious face.

  
  
"We can just go home if you're not in the mood right now," I said while fixing my seatbelt.

  
  
I saw him looked at me. "Let's just go somewhere nearby. I don't want you going home late." 

  
  
It's already past 3 o'clock and if we decided to go for a long drive, I'll probably gonna be home late. 

  
  
He looked so serious while driving. Why do I feel like he's mad...

  
  
"Are you mad?" I asked.

  
  
"No," he answered not looking at me.

  
  
"You look mad though," I whispered while pouting.

  
  
"Jungmo likes you?" he asked.

  
  
His question stunned me. Is that the reason why he looks constipated the whole time? I laughed.

  
  
"You like him?" he asked still not looking at me. "You were smiling brightly while talking to him."

  
  
I laughed loudly. "Are you jealous?"

  
  
He looks cute. He's pouting and still trying to look mad while driving.

  
  
"So what if Iㅡ" 

  
  
I kissed his cheek and that made him shut up. I moved away and look outside the window while smiling.

  
  
I was waiting for his reply but heard nothing. I looked at him and I saw him biting his lip. He's trying so hard not to show his smile while biting his lip. I laughed so hard again.

  
  
"That's foul," he said while smiling. "You can't do that when I'm trying to be mad at you."

  
  
Yunseong took me to a place where the whole city can be seen. It's above the hill and we can see the setting sun already. 

  
  
"Wah," I said looking so amazed. "This place is so beautiful."

  
  
I glanced at him. His hair is being blown by the wind. He smiled at me. "Yeah. Very beautiful."

  
  
We sit beside each other and look at the view in front of us. The city lights are slowly illuminating as the sun sets.

  
  
"Yunseong," I said quietly.

  
  
"Hmm?"

  
  
"What's your plan?" I asked still looking at the majestic view in front of us. "After you graduate."

  
  
He glanced at me and looked back infront of him. "Still torn between Engineering and Dancing."

  
  
That made me look at him. "You really love dancing, huh."

  
  
He smiled and nodded. "It's the second thing I love the most in this world."

  
  
"Second? What's the first then? Engineering?" 

  
  
He stared at me and smiled. "Nope. It's a secret."

  
  
I rolled my eyes at him.

  
  
"This is a first," he mumbled. "It's the first time you actually became curious of me."

  
  
I shut my mouth. I'm always curious about him though, I'm just too afraid to ask him things. 

  
  
"How about you? What's your plan, Mini?" he asked innocently.

  
  
I sighed. This is what I hate the most. I don't know what I want... or maybe I do. I just don't want to disappoint my dad...

  
  
"I... don't know," I answered honestly.

  
  
"Huh?" he stared at me. "You're a top student but still you don't know what you want to do?"

  
  
He sounds shocked.

  
  
"Well, my dad wants me to take over his company so might as well just take a business major."

  
  
"But do you want it?"

  
  
"Want what?" I asked.

  
  
"Your dad's company."

  
  
I stayed silent. Even if I don't want it, I can't really say it.

  
  
"I noticed," he stopped. "You've been reading books related to med. Why not try it?"

  
  
I stared at him and wonder. Even Wooseok who I know for half my life now and Junho who I stayed with for a long time doesn't know I'm interested on such things, but here, this person in front of me, knows it.

  
  
I was about to say something when his phone vibrated. He read the message and looked at me. Right when he's about to say something, my phone rang.

  
  
_"Junho?"_ I said.

  
  
_"Minhee, where are you?"_ I can sense the panic on his voice.

  
  
_"I'm out with Yunseong, remember?"_

  
  
_"You need to go home now,"_ he said.

  
  
My brows furrowed. _"Why? I already told Wooseㅡ"_

  
  
_"Your dad's here."_

  
  
_"WHAT?" _

  
  
_"Please come here now. He's scary,"_ Junho said and ended the call.

  
  
"I need to go home," I said.

  
  
_"I know, Yohan texted me. Come on."_

  
  
The drive back home is quiet. I received a message from Junho telling me that dad just decided to left an envelope at my room rather than wait for me. Thank God.

  
  
I bid my goodbye to Yunseong and before I went out of his car he held my hand and pull me closer. 

  
  
"You looked stressed already. Calm down," he said then kissed my forehead. "Update me."

  
  
I smiled at him. "Text me once you arrived at home."

  
  
He smile and nodded.

  
  
I quckly went up and ran to my room. I saw Junho sitting on my bed.

  
  
"Damn. Your dad sure looks scary," he said.

  
  
I get the envelope and read what's inside.

  
  
"So what does it says?" Wooseok asked.

  
  
"An invitation," I answered. "It's the time of the year again." I sighed.

  
  
"I seriously don't get your dad," Junho stated. "I mean, you're not using his money. You have your scholarship and allowance from it. Why is he still controlling you?"

  
  
"That's what rich people do, Junho," Wooseok said.

  
  
I dialed my dad's number.

  
  
_"Minhee,"_ his serious voice welcomed me.

  
  
_"I'm not going,"_ I said firmly.

  
  
_"You're going to meet them and that's final,"_ he said.

  
  
I closed my eyes and massaged the bridge of my nose. _"I don't need to because I don't want your company."_

  
  
_"You think so high of yourself just because you're not using my money. You know I can always do something about your damn scholarship. Choose, Minhee."_

  
  
I was pissed the whole night. Even Wooseok and Junho can feel it but they did not asked anything. 

  
  
I read the invitation again.

  
  
**_Greetings!_**  
  
**_ The Kang Inc. and GooJ Co. are planning to have it's private meeting in relation to the two companies' plan on merging. _**  
  
**_ You're presence is highly requested._**  
  
**_ Thank you._**

  
  
I closed my eyes and think. Damn it. Once I show up to that meeting, there's no turning back anymore. I know my dad too well. I'm sure one call from him, my scholarship can be revoke easily.

  
  
Choose, Minhee. Think.

  
  
My phone vibrated. 

  
  
**Yunseong:**  
  
** Don't overthink too much and get enough sleep. Good night :)**

  
  
I smiled. Amidst the mess happening in my mind, one simple message from him makes it calm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The whole time we were walking, no one dared to talk. He left me speechless and I think he's too embarassed to even start a conversation. The walk was peaceful. It's already dark and the light coming from the moon serves as our light as we go on.

  
  
"Thanks..." I said.

  
  
He looked at me with a confused look.

  
  
"For walking me home," I said while avoiding his gaze.

  
  
"Everything for you," he whispered.

  
  
We reached our apartment, I was about to enter when I stopped and looked at him again. He smiled at me and raised both of his brows.

  
  
"Are you still going to practice at this hour?" I asked him. I looked at my wrist watch and it's already past 7.

  
  
"Hmm. I think so. The event's getting near. I don't wanna disappoint the people who put me on my position now," he answered.

  
  
I nodded and placed my hands in front of him. "Give me your phone."

  
  
He's a bit hesitant while putting his phone on my hand. I grabbed and unlocked it. I scribbled my number on his phone and to my surprise, it's already saved?

  
  
'_Mini_'

  
  
"You have my number?" I asked.

  
  
He shyly smiled while scratching his nape.

  
  
"I got it from Yohan," he answered shyly.

  
  
I nodded. "Text me once you arrived."

  
  
I return his phone back to him. He smiled at me and nodded. We bid our goodbye. He watched me go inside before he leaves.

  
  
I arrived home and I was welcomed with the smell of whatever Wooseok is cooking.

  
  
"Right on time, Minhee. Let's have dinner!" Wooseok said.

  
  
"I already ate though. Is Junho not here yet?" I asked him.

  
  
"Where did you eat? You could've told me so I can just join you," he sulked.

  
  
"I ate at the restaurant nearby."

  
  
"Minhee? Restaurant? WITH WHO?" he's looking at me in a suspicious way.

  
  
"Can you stop over-reacting for a second? I was with Yunseong, okay? He paid so you don't have to worry about me going broke," I said.

  
  
"WITH WHO?" it's as if my explanation didn't matter and he only wanna know who I was with.

  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You heard me, Wooseok!"

  
  
He acted so interested and pulled the chair in front of me to interrogate me.

  
  
"Okay, first of all, why are you together?" he asked. "You better answer me honestly or else!"

  
  
"Or else what?"

  
  
"NO FOOD FOR YOU!"

  
  
Damn. He sure knows he's the only one who can cook edible foods in this household. Time to learn how to cook now with Junho.

  
  
"Calm down. We just went out to eat because he's hungry and he wants me to accompany him," I said. Well, that's the truth.

  
  
He's still eyeing me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at him.

  
  
"And to a restaurant?"

  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" I said

  
  
"Minhee! HE LIKES YOU!" he said. "He could've eat anywhere but he chose to eat at a fancy restaurant because you're with him!" he continued.

  
  
My eyes widened. I can feel my cheeks burning as I remembered what Yunseong told me just a while ago.

  
  
"OMG? He likes you? THE Hwang Yunseong likes you?" he repeated.

  
  
"Wooseok, stop! N-no he doesn't like me, okay?" I said. "We were at the restaurant because he doesn't feel like eating in a fast food," I lied.

  
  
He seems like he's believing my lies. I sighed. My phone vibrated. I checked it and there's message from an unregistered number.

  
  
**'I arrived safely, Mini. -YS'**

  
  
I replied with a simple 'okay' and put my phone on the table.

  
  
"Anyways, why is Junho not here yet?" he asked while looking at his watch.

  
  
"The student council's quiet busy. Their preparing so hard for the uni week." I said then looked at my phone.

  
  
I sighed once again. He's probably practicing now. My eyes widened when my phone vibrated again. I quickly checked it.

  
  
**Yunseong:**  
  
** What are you doing?**

  
  
I looked at Wooseok who's already busy eating before replying.

  
  
** To: Yunseong**  
  
** Nothing. Just chatting with Wooseok while waiting for Junho.**

  
  
I put my phone again on the table. Not even a minute passed by and it already vibrated again. I picked it up and read the message.

  
  
"Who texted?" Wooseok asked.

  
  
I looked at him. "Just... my groupmate."

  
  
**Yunseong:**  
  
** Oh okay. BTW, I have a VIP tix for our opening performance on uni week. I can give you one if you're free that day.**

  
  
Oh. I don't usually attend uni week since I'm just really not interested but...

  
  
**To: Yunseong**  
  
** Alright. You can just give it to Yohan and let him pass it to Junho so he can give it to me. I don't wanna disturb your practice again.**

  
  
After sending it, I decided to just hold my phone instead of putting it again on the table. Wooseok can be a little nosy sometimes.

  
  
**Yunseong:**  
  
** I can always make time for you.**

  
  
I froze. He's at it again. Damn. I did not reply and decided to go inside my room. Wooseok reminded me to wash up before going to bed so...

  
  
I'm lying on my bed when my phone rang. I answered it and I was welcomed by a slightly loud background noise.

  
  
"_Hey_," Yunseong said.

  
"_Hi_," I replied.

  
  
"_You... did not reply so I decided to call you. I hope I'm not disturbing you_," he stated.

  
  
"_It's fine. Are you done with practice now?_" I asked.

  
  
He sighed before answering. _"Nope. Not yet. I'm just supervising them."_

  
  
"_Then shouldn't you be focusing on them?_" I asked.

  
  
I heard Donghyun's voice on the background asking Yunseong if the steps are fine.

  
  
"_I wanna talk to you._.," he whispered.

  
  
I chuckled._ "You gotta practice, Sir. I'm gonna watch your performance so please don't make me regret it."_

  
  
He softly chuckled too._ "But I wanna talk to you."_

  
  
I heard a loud cough on the background again and I'm sure as hell it's Donghyun.

  
  
"_Yunseong!_" I said while smiling. "_I'm gonna hung up now! Practice well!_"

  
  
The past few days were not as boring as before. Yunseong and I have been talking every night about random things, and somehow that made me happy. He was insisting of hanging out with me every afernoon but I know they are extra busy now compared last time, so we just settled on calling each other every night.

  
  
"KANG MINHEE!" Wooseok shouted right on my ears.

  
  
I picked the pillow beside me and throw it at him. I heard him laughed and that made me more annoyed.

  
  
"Wake up!" he said while shaking my body.

  
  
I looked at him. "What do you want?"

  
  
He pointed the clock beside my bed so I looked into it. 8:15AM.

  
  
"Okay, what about it?" I asked annoyed.

  
  
"Isn't the opening of uni week today? Aren't youㅡ"

  
  
_HOLY SHIT._

  
  
I quickly stand up and rushed to shower.

  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?" I shouted.

  
  
"Asshole! I've been waking you up for 10 minutes already!" I heard him replied.

  
  
The opening starts at 9 and yet I'm still here. Fuck.

  
  
Junho, that guy didn't remind me last night! Damn it!

  
  
I look at the clock while slightly messing my wet hair. 8:45.

  
  
"KIM WOOSEOK!" I shouted while going out of my room and putting my denim jacket over my plain tee.

  
  
"Minhee, shouting is so unnecessary!" he said.

  
  
"Can you drive me to school please?" I said.

  
  
He raised his brow and smirk. This asshole is seriously enjoying my agony.

  
  
Wooseok drove me to school not knowing the reason why I'm rushing him.

  
  
"Thank you so much Wooseok. Bless you and your non-existing lovelife," I said while laughing.

  
  
"Fuck you, Kang Minhee!" he said.

  
  
I sprint my way to the gymnasium and thank God I made it. I almost missed their performance phew.

  
  
Yunseong and his crew are already preparing on stage. I quickly find my way to my reserved seat beside Junho and Yohan.

  
  
"You're late," I heard Yohan said.

  
  
"I don't need the reminder, Yohan. Thank you," I said.

  
  
I was eyeing Yunseong when I noticed how his eyes scanned the whole gymnasium. When our eyes met, his eyes soften and he sighed. I smiled at him and mouthed 'goodluck'. He smiled at me and..... DID HE JUST WINK AT ME.

  
  
I noticed the two lovebirds beside are looking intently at me.

  
  
"Can the two of you please stop looking at me like I murdered someone?" I said while rolling my eyes.

  
  
"I'm gonna talk to you after this, Kang Minhee," Junho said.

  
  
I ignored him and just focused on the performance. My eyes are fixed on Yunseong only. Just by watching him dance, I can say he's really the leader of this crew. His moves are flawless and the way he snaps sure gives me goosebumps. I can see the passion in his eyes and that makes him 10 times hotter than he already is. It was like when he's dancing he has his own world. He doesn't care about the audience.

  
  
Their performance ended faster that what I've expected or maybe because I was so drawn to Yunseong's dance that I did not care about the whole performance anymore. Everyone's shouting for an encore and I even heard bunch of girls screaming Yunseong and Donghyun's names. They are really popular huh.

  
  
I quickly stood up and left the venue because the real events will begin already. Junho and Yohan tagged along and how I wish I ran faster because I swear Junho's gazes will give me heart attack.

  
  
"Minhee, are you dating Yunseong?" Junho straightforwardly asked.

  
  
Yohan choked to his drink and now he can't stop coughing.

  
  
"No," I said truthfully. "Stop giving malice to everything, Junho!"

  
  
"I will, if you two stop being suspicious," he replied.

  
  
He looked at Yohan who's busy typing on his phone.

  
  
"Did you see it too, right?" Junho asked him.

  
  
"See what?"

  
  
"Yunseong winked at him!" Junho looked at me again. "That's not a Yunseong thing!"

  
  
Junho is stressing me out. And if Yohan opens his mouth too, I'm probably gonna die because of too much stress.

  
  
"Actuallyㅡ" Yohan stopped when he noticed how I looked at him. "He likes winking a lot. He's probably a winking machine," he continued.

  
  
I sighed. I don't know what I'm trying to hide from Junho. There's literally nothing going on, so why do I have to be nervous every time Yohan opens his mouth?

  
  
"Speaking of the devil," Junho said while looking behind me.

  
  
I looked behind and saw Yunseong busy fixing his wine-colored hair. He looked at our direction and quickly found my eyes. He cracked a smile and half ran to us.

  
  
"Yunseong~" Yohan raised his hand for a high five in which Yunseong quickly accepted.

  
  
"I've seen you dance for god knows how many times already but your dance still gives me goosebumps," Yohan said.

  
  
Yunseong laughed. "Thank you, I guess?" He looked at me. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

  
  
Before I could even answer, Junho already spilled the tea.

  
  
"Don't get him started, Yunseong. He looked so mesmerized while watching you perform."

  
  
I glared at Junho and looked at Yunseong. "He's lying. I was just spacing out."

  
  
I heard Yohan's annoying laugh again. Yunseong just smirked and grabbed my wrist.

  
  
"Junho, mind if I kidnap your friend today? I'll bring him home later." Yunseong asked Junho.

  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked him. He just smiled at me and looked at both Yohan and Junho who are eyeing us.

  
  
"Okay..." Junho sighed. "Just bring him home before Wooseok's dismissal."

  
  
I don't know why we're on our way to the parking lot instead of the gate. Some of the students who we met on the way congratulate Yunseong and I noticed how they will look at me after. He's really famous.

  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked when we arrived at the parking lot.

  
  
I saw him get something on his pocket. It's a key?

  
  
He waved it at me and smiled. "We're going for a drive," he clicked the car key and the car infront of us lit up.

  
  
"You know how to drive?" I asked him suspiciously.

  
  
He opened the door for me. "Of course, Mini."

  
  
I went it and was welcomed by a manly scent. Is this his?

  
  
He sat at the driver seat and looked at me. "Seatbelt."

  
  
I put my seatbelt on and take time to scan his car. It's a two-seater car.

  
  
"Is this yours?" I asked and then looked at him. "Like really yours? or your parents'?"

  
  
"Mine."

  
  
I nodded and started looking at dashboard. I noticed his amused looks while I was busy looking at the things inside his corvette.

  
  
"I'm sorry. Am I being too nosy?" I said while closing the dashboard.

  
  
Shit. I forgot he's not Wooseok who's okay with me checking things randomly.

  
  
He chuckled. "It's fine. You can check anything here."

  
  
He started the engine and drove away from school.

  
  
His phone is connected to the speaker because I asked him to play some music. It stopped when someone called. I looked at the screen of his phone and the caller ID shows 'Keumdong'.

  
  
"Can you answer it for me?"

  
  
I slide the answer button. Since it was connected to the speaker, I unintentionally heard their conversation.

  
  
"_Where are you?_" I heard Donghyun's voice.

  
  
"_I'm going somewhere._" Yunseong answered and looked at me. "_Why_?"

  
  
_ "Did you forgot about the team's brunch?"_

  
  
_"I didn't. I just can't come right now. Do it without me."_

  
  
I looked at Yunseong who's seriously driving right now. They have plans?

  
  
_"What do you mean you can't come? We even failed to have group picture because you left as soon as the performance ended!"_ Donghyun hung up and he really sounds annoyed.

  
  
The music continued and Yunseong stayed silent.

  
  
"Your team have plans?" I asked.

  
  
"They can do it without me."

  
  
I sighed. "Let's go back. Your team prepared it because you did a good job."

  
  
He looks serious while driving. His one hand is on the wheels and the other one is playing with his lips while his elbow is leaning on the window. He looks hot. Oh my God.

  
  
"Come on," I said while shaking his arms. "We can just go after your brunch."

  
  
He just looked at me and pouted. I chuckled. If I say I'm hungry he'll probably change his mind, right?

  
  
"Yunseong~ I'm hungry! Let's meet them so I can finally eat."

  
  
He sighed and made a U-turn coolly. Damn. That's fast.

  
  
We arrived at the destination and we head straight to their table. I noticed how Donghyun's face lit up when he saw Yunseong and quickly changed when he saw me. That's weird. I just shrugged it off and greeted him.

  
  
Yunseong introduced me to his team. His friends are really loud. Like 5 times louder than Yohan. They also teased Yunseong every now and then, but Yunseong will just shake his head while looking at me as if denying everything his' friends are spilling.

  
  
Yunseong's arm are at the back rest of my chair and the other one is on the table. I was laughing so hard because his friend said something funny, when I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it and saw Wooseok's message.

  
  
**Wooseok:**  
  
** MINHEE FAKE!!!**

  
  
My forehead creased. What is he talking about?

  
  
I received another message.

  
  
**Wooseok:**  
  
** Look back, dumbass!**

  
  
Upon reading it, I quickly looked back and there I saw Wooseok raising one of his brows and waving his phone.

  
  
I looked at Yunseong who's busy talking to Donghyun. I silently moved my chair but he notices it. He looked at me and asked me if there's something wrong. Donghyun looked at my direction too.

  
  
"Wooseok's here," I said while gesturing the table near the entrance. "I'll just go there quickly."

  
  
Yunseong nodded and stood up. My eyes widen. Why is standing up?

  
  
"Guys," his friends looked at him including me. "We'll just go to his friend."

  
  
I quickly pull him down to sit. "What do you mean 'we'?"

  
  
"I'm joining you, of course."

  
  
"No. Just stay here. I'll be quick."

  
  
"Butㅡ"

  
  
"Just stay here," I cut him off.

  
  
"Okay," he sighed. "But I'll walk you to your table."

  
  
"Damn whipped," I heard one of his friends said and they bursted out.

  
  
I smiled. "Okay."

  
  
We went to Wooseok's table. Yunseong greeted Wooseok before going back to their table.

  
  
"Minhee fake!" Wooseok repeated.

  
  
"Can you stop saying that?" I said while rolling my eyes.

  
  
He rolled his eyes too and looked at Yunseong's table. He smirked and looked back at me.

  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked him.

  
  
"Yeah."

  
  
"Who?" I asked.

  
  
"Jungmo."

  
  
My forehead creased. Why is he meeting Jungmo all of a sudden? I think he noticed my confused reaction.

  
  
"We're friends, Minhee. Even before he confessed to you."

  
  
"You don't have to say it like that."

  
  
Wooseok just shook his head and look at Yunseong's table again.

  
  
"Can you stop looking at their table?" I sighed.

  
  
"Yunseong must've really like you," he stated. "He's been looking back at our table every 15 seconds."

  
  
I ignored his remarks and just changed the topic.

  
  
"So," I started. "Why are you meeting Jungmo again?"

  
  
"He asked for my help."

  
  
"Help for what?"

  
  
"He's graduating soon and he plans on going to my school and major the same course. "

  
  
Right. Wooseok's school is different from us. Unlike Yohan who decided to stay at our school to pursue his taekwondo, Wooseok moved to other to pursue business. And now I realized, I'm also graduating next year and I literally have no plans yet. I sighed.

  
  
"Minhee?"

  
  
Jungmo smiled brightly while looking at me. He sat beside me and moved his seat closer.

  
  
"Hey Jungmo! What's up?" I said not thinking how awkward I sound.

  
  
"I've been busy with my last year so I never got to hang out with you again."

  
  
I noticed once again how Wooseok looked at Yunseong's table. He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

  
  
"Minhee, I can smell jealousy from here," he said.

  
  
Both Jungmo and I looked at the table behind us. Yunseong's seat is now located at the position where he can see us by not looking back. Basically, he moved his seat facing our table.

  
  
He looked at me and then to Jungmo who waved his hand at him. Yunseong just nodded and looked at me back.

  
  
"You know him Jungmo?" Wooseok asked.

  
  
"Of course. Everyone in school probably knows him."

  
  
I started eating Wooseok's food because I seriously don't know how to react to their conversation.

  
  
"Also, our rooms are just beside each other," Jungmo continued.

  
  
"Oh, so he's also graduating this year?" Wooseok looked at me.

  
  
"If he ain't failing any subjects right now, then yes," Jungmo answered.

  
  
"What's he gonna take Minhee?" Wooseok asked me.

  
  
Reality hits me. I don't know shits about him. Especially his dream, I have no idea at all...

  
  
"You're dating him, Minhee?" Jungmo curiously asked.

  
  
"H-huh? No."

  
  
"Really? You're not a good liar you know," he responded.

  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I said. "I'm telling the truth."

  
  
Jungmo moved closer to me and whispered to my ear. "Really?"

  
  
"Oh damn, he's coming." I heard Wooseok muttered.

  
  
Jungmo laughed while moving away from me.

  
  
"Hey," I looked up at Yunseong who's currently looking at Jungmo right now.

  
  
"Do you need something?" I asked him to lessen the tension.

  
  
He looked at me and sighed. "Are you still busy with..." he paused and looked at Jungmo again, "your friends?"

  
  
"Hi Yunseong! It's nice seeing you here," Jungmo said.

  
  
"Same," he replied and waited for my answer again.

  
  
"So, Min-"

  
  
"Do you still wanna go for a drive?" Yunseong interrupted Jungmo.

  
  
Wooseok eyed me as he waited for my response.

  
  
"Can you do it some other days, Yunseong?" Jungmo boldly responded. "We're kinda catching up right now."

  
  
Yunseong's forehead creased. "Not to sound rude but am I talking to you?"

  
  
I can feel the awkwardness surrounding our table right now.

  
  
Wooseok coughed to get our attention but the two are still exchanging firm gazes. Damn it. How do I get out from here.

  
  
"Uh," I started. "Actually, Yunseong and I have plans."

  
  
Wooseok tilted his head and Jungmo just sighed beside me.

  
  
"But we can still arrange a... meeting like this. Tomorrow or the day after! Just message me Jungmo."

  
  
Yunseong opened the door for me and let me in first. He seated on the driving seat with a serious face.

  
  
"We can just go home if you're not in the mood right now," I said while fixing my seatbelt.

  
  
I saw him looked at me. "Let's just go somewhere nearby. I don't want you going home late."

  
  
It's already past 3 o'clock and if we decided to go for a long drive, I'll probably gonna be home late.

  
  
He looked so serious while driving. Why do I feel like he's mad...

  
  
"Are you mad?" I asked.

  
  
"No," he answered not looking at me.

  
  
"You look mad though," I whispered while pouting.

  
  
"Jungmo likes you?" he asked.

  
  
His question stunned me. Is that the reason why he looks constipated the whole time? I laughed.

  
  
"You like him?" he asked still not looking at me. "You were smiling brightly while talking to him."

  
  
I laughed loudly. "Are you jealous?"

  
  
He looks cute. He's pouting and still trying to look mad while driving.

  
  
"So what if Iㅡ"

  
  
I kissed his cheek and that made him shut up. I moved away and look outside the window while smiling.

  
  
I was waiting for his reply but heard nothing. I looked at him and I saw him biting his lip. He's trying so hard not to show his smile while biting his lip. I laughed so hard again.

  
  
"That's foul," he said while smiling. "You can't do that when I'm trying to be mad at you."

  
  
Yunseong took me to a place where the whole city can be seen. It's above the hill and we can see the setting sun already.

  
  
"Wah," I said looking so amazed. "This place is so beautiful."

  
  
I glanced at him. His hair is being blown by the wind. He smiled at me. "Yeah. Very beautiful."

  
  
We sit beside each other and look at the view in front of us. The city lights are slowly illuminating as the sun sets.

  
  
"Yunseong," I said quietly.

  
  
"Hmm?"

  
  
"What's your plan?" I asked still looking at the majestic view in front of us. "After you graduate."

  
  
He glanced at me and looked back infront of him. "Still torn between Engineering and Dancing."

  
  
That made me look at him. "You really love dancing, huh."

  
  
He smiled and nodded. "It's the second thing I love the most in this world."

  
  
"Second? What's the first then? Engineering?"

  
  
He stared at me and smiled. "Nope. It's a secret."

  
  
I rolled my eyes at him.

  
  
"This is a first," he mumbled. "It's the first time you actually became curious of me."

  
  
I shut my mouth. I'm always curious about him though, I'm just too afraid to ask him things.

  
  
"How about you? What's your plan, Mini?" he asked innocently.

  
  
I sighed. This is what I hate the most. I don't know what I want... or maybe I do. I just don't want to disappoint my dad...

  
  
"I... don't know," I answered honestly.

  
  
"Huh?" he stared at me. "You're a top student but still you don't know what you want to do?"

  
  
He sounds shocked.

  
  
"Well, my dad wants me to take over his company so might as well just take a business major."

  
  
"But do you want it?"

  
  
"Want what?" I asked.

  
  
"Your dad's company."

  
  
I stayed silent. Even if I don't want it, I can't really say it.

  
  
"I noticed," he stopped. "You've been reading books related to med. Why not try it?"

  
  
I stared at him and wonder. Even Wooseok who I know for half my life now and Junho who I stayed with for a long time doesn't know I'm interested on such things, but here, this person in front of me, knows it.

  
  
I was about to say something when his phone vibrated. He read the message and looked at me. Right when he's about to say something, my phone rang.

  
  
_"Junho?"_ I said.

  
  
_"Minhee, where are you?"_ I can sense the panic on his voice.

  
  
_"I'm out with Yunseong, remember?"_

  
  
_"You need to go home now,"_ he said.

  
  
My brows furrowed. _"Why? I already told Wooseㅡ"_

  
  
_"Your dad's here."_

  
  
_"WHAT?" _

  
  
_"Please come here now. He's scary,"_ Junho said and ended the call.

  
  
"I need to go home," I said.

  
  
_"I know, Yohan texted me. Come on."_

  
  
The drive back home is quiet. I received a message from Junho telling me that dad just decided to left an envelope at my room rather than wait for me. Thank God.

  
  
I bid my goodbye to Yunseong and before I went out of his car he held my hand and pull me closer.

  
  
"You looked stressed already. Calm down," he said then kissed my forehead. "Update me."

  
  
I smiled at him. "Text me once you arrived at home."

  
  
He smile and nodded.

  
  
I quckly went up and ran to my room. I saw Junho sitting on my bed.

  
  
"Damn. Your dad sure looks scary," he said.

  
  
I get the envelope and read what's inside.

  
  
"So what does it says?" Wooseok asked.

  
  
"An invitation," I answered. "It's the time of the year again." I sighed.

  
  
"I seriously don't get your dad," Junho stated. "I mean, you're not using his money. You have your scholarship and allowance from it. Why is he still controlling you?"

  
  
"That's what rich people do, Junho," Wooseok said.

  
  
I dialed my dad's number.

  
  
_"Minhee,"_ his serious voice welcomed me.

  
  
_"I'm not going,"_ I said firmly.

  
  
_"You're going to meet them and that's final,"_ he said.

  
  
I closed my eyes and massaged the bridge of my nose. _"I don't need to because I don't want your company."_

  
  
_"You think so high of yourself just because you're not using my money. You know I can always do something about your damn scholarship. Choose, Minhee."_

  
  
I was pissed the whole night. Even Wooseok and Junho can feel it but they did not asked anything.

  
  
I read the invitation again.

  
  
**_Greetings!_**  
  
**_ The Kang Inc. and GooJ Co. are planning to have it's private meeting in relation to the two companies' plan on merging. _**  
  
**_ You're presence is highly requested._**  
  
**_ Thank you._**

  
  
I closed my eyes and think. Damn it. Once I show up to that meeting, there's no turning back anymore. I know my dad too well. I'm sure one call from him, my scholarship can be revoke easily.

  
  
Choose, Minhee. Think.

  
  
My phone vibrated.

  
  
**Yunseong:**  
  
** Don't overthink too much and get enough sleep. Good night :)**

  
  
I smiled. Amidst the mess happening in my mind, one simple message from him makes it calm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The university week ended in just a blink of an eye. Right now, everyone have their own regular classes again and that also means that the stressful school works are coming.

  
  
"Minhee, are you coming with us?" Junho said while putting his things in his locker.

  
  
"Yep."

  
  
"Yunseong's busy?" Yohan asked.

  
  
"Everyone's busy, Yohan. Except you," I said sarcastically.

  
  
We walked straight to the cafeteria while talking about the events during the university week.

  
  
"You finished writing your articles already, Minhee?" Junho asked while taking a seat.

  
  
"Yeah, I already submitted it last week," I answered.

  
  
"Wait," Yohan looked at me. "You're part of the school publication?"

  
  
I can't believed I'm really friends with him. His dumbness really amazes me everytime.

  
  
"Obviously," Junho sounded annoyed. "You're my boyfriend, but your dumbness never fails to amaze me."

  
  
I laughed so hard.

  
  
"The fact that I have to deal with your dumbness everyday," Junho sad dramatically.

  
  
Yohan pouted and put his head on Junho's shoulder. I'm observing them when I feel my phone vibrated.

  
  
**From: Minkyu**  
  
** Minhee, did you submit your articles already? It's due today, Ms. Lee's looking for it.**

  
  
My brows furrowed. Minkyu is the head of the school publication and Ms. Lee is our adviser. He never texts me because I always pass my articles days before the due date so his text kinda surprised me.

  
  
**To: Minkyu**  
  
** Hey! I already submitted it the other day. I put it on her table.**

  
  
Junho and Yohan already left to buy their lunch. I waited for Minkyu's reply.

  
  
**From: Minkyu**  
  
** But she told me you didn't submit yet? Come and talk to her when you're free. She looks mad.**

  
  
I closed my eyes and massaged my neck. I really thought this week will be less stressful for me atleast. I waited for Junho and Yohan to come back before leaving.

  
  
"You're not eating?"

  
  
"Nope," I replied. "My articles are missing. And Ms. Lee's mad."

  
  
"Atleast have some before leaving," Yohan said while gesturing the food.

  
  
I just shook my head and leave fast. Damn. I hope Ms. Lee would understand me. She knows I always submit on or before the given time. I hope she won't remove me on school pub.

  
  
I knock on her door and entered her office.

  
  
"Minhee, where are the articles I asked you to write?" she asked while raising her brow.

  
  
"Ms., I swear I put it here on your table. You know me," I answered.

  
  
"I did not see a single paper here that was written by you," she checked the papers once again. "We need to release the publication this week."

  
  
"But I really left it here," I sound frustrated.

  
  
"Just write it again. I need it today," she said with finality.

  
  
"How can I write 3 articles in a day?" I asked her.

  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "It's your fault in the first place. Remember that your scholarship lies here, Kang Minhee. I can always remove you if you won't do your job right."

  
  
Damn it. Now I have to rewrite everything. I wrote those 3 articles in 3 days how am I supposed to write it in less than 5 hours, and not to mention I have a class in an hour. And also I'm hungry as hell.

  
  
I went straight to the library to do my tasks. I can't afford to lose my scholarship just because of these damn articles which I'm sure as hell I submitted.

  
  
I put my earphones and started writing. Few minutes passed and someone put a plastic bag full of foods on my table. I looked up and saw Yunseong frowning at me. I smiled at him and removed my earphones.

  
  
"You don't have class?" I asked.

  
  
He seated beside me, still frowning. "You did not eat."

  
  
I shook my head. "I have class and I have to finish these first."

  
  
He pick the sandwich inside the plastic bag and opened it for me.

  
  
"Don't worry about your class I already excused you," he said while handing me the sandwich. "Now, eat."

  
  
"Really?" I asked then took a bite. "But my art teacher isn't that kind? She allowed you?"

  
  
"Of course," he answered confidently.

  
  
I looked at him suspiciously.

  
  
"Okay fine," he surrendered while placing the bottled water in front of me. "She asked me to join the art contest next week."

  
  
"And you agreed?"

  
  
"Of course, if not, you won't be excused."

  
  
Just how many talents does this person have? He dances amazingly, he also knows how to draw, I won't be surprised if he turns out to be someone who's good at singing too.

  
  
"Maybe if you start writing already instead of admiring my beauty."

  
  
I laughed and focuses on my articles instead.

  
  
Yunseong just stares at me while I was writing, sometimes he checks his phone but most of the time he just stares.

  
  
Hours passed and I noticed him sleeping using his arms as a pillow. I took that chance to look at him and examine his soft features. How can someone be this handsome? Maybe he's God's favorite creation. I chuckled at my thought. He opened his one eye and smiled. He sat straight and faced me.

  
  
"Did you fall for me already?" he asked while smirking.

  
  
I laughed so hard. _Yes... But I won't tell you._

  
  
I finished all 3 articles around 4PM. Though I noticed the way Ms. Lee looked at me and Yunseong while I submit the papers, I just shrugged it off.

  
  
"Do you like schoolpub that much?" Yunseong innocently asked.

  
  
"Nope, not really," I paused. "There are times I just wanna quit but I know they need me," I laughed.

  
  
"Of course! You write your articles very well."

  
  
I looked at him weirdly. "Have you read it?"

  
  
He smiled shyly. "The only article I read on school paper is yours."

  
  
"Really?" I laughed again. "Thanks, I guess?"

  
  
Most of the students doesn't even bother to read what we write on school paper. They just take it because the school give it to them.

  
  
"I actually want to quit but then I have to give up my scholarship if that happens," I said with all honesty.

  
  
The school only offers full scholarships to those students who are part of school publication and student council. Once I quit or kicked out, it's over for me. So I just decided to stick to schoolpub until I finished high school.

  
  
Yunseong and I stayed at the playground for a while. We just somehow feel like going here. It's like this place became our constant place.

  
  
"Why do you need the scholarship so bad?" he asked while looking at the kids playing in front of us.

  
  
"I'm broke," I said.

  
  
He chuckled. I looked at him while smiling.

  
  
"You're hella rich, dont lie to me."

  
  
"I am really broke," I said honestly. "I don't use my dad's money, that's why."

  
  
"Because?"

  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just don't want to owe him anything," I said lightly.

  
  
Or maybe I just don't want him to force me to handle his company. I despise his company so much. If only I could sabotage it just for it to go bankrupt, I definitely will.

  
  
The next day, I was bombarded by dad's messages asking me not to forget the dinner that's set on weekends or else I'll say goodbye to my precious scholarship.

  
  
Now that I remembered it, I became stress again. The weather also isn't very nice. I heard it will rain hard today.

  
  
"Wooseok, can't you drive us to school? It's raining hard. I don't wanna get wet," Junho whined.

  
  
"I can't wait for the two of you to be adult," Wooseok said while picking up his keys. "The first thing you need to learn once you become adult is driving. I'm so sick of driving the two of you, when you have boyfriends who have hella expensive cars."

  
  
Damn. Who hurt him early in the morning.

  
  
We went down only to find both Yunseong and Yohan waiting for us with their cars.

  
  
Wooseok sighed loudly. "Thank God, the two of you are here."

  
  
Yunseong wanted to walk me to my classroom but I told him not to. It will be tiresome for him since his classroom is located at the last floor of our building.

  
  
I saw Jungmo leaning on the wall outside our classroom with his hands in his pocket. Is he waiting for someone? He looked around and found my eyes. He faced me and smiled so I waved at him. I slowly walked towards him.

  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked.

  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "You."

  
  
My brows furrowed. "Do you need anything?"

  
  
He was about to say something but stopped midway. He looked at my back and I don't know if it's just me but I think he paled. I looked back and saw Ms. Lee talking to a man. The man is wearing a corporate attire. He's familiar...

  
  
My eyes widen. Oh damn. I quickly get my phone and dialed the number of dad's secretary. I saw the man check his phone and bid goodbye to Ms. Lee.

  
  
"Damn it," he isn't answering his phone. I know it's him. What is he doing here and why is he talking to Ms. Lee.

  
  
I have a bad feeling about this.

  
  
I looked at Jungmo. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Just message me if you have something to say."

  
  
"Minh-"

  
  
I did not wait for his response and quickly ran to the direction where the man headed to.

  
  
I dialed again and finally he answered.

  
  
"Where are you and what are you doing at my school?" I asked straightforwardly.

  
  
"I have a busi-"

  
  
"I said where are you?"

  
  
"Parking lot, sir."

  
  
I saw the the man waiting for me outside the car.

  
  
"Was it dad's order?" I asked coldly.

  
  
"It's for your own good, sir."

  
  
"Damn it!" I said. "Take me to the fucking company."

  
  
My phone kept on ringing but I decided to ignore it. I saw some calls from Jungmo and Yunseong. I texted Yunseong I have some business outside school and I guess he already knows it because he didn't bother asking for specific info. My phone rang again and this time it's Junho. I sighed before picking up the phone.

  
  
"_KANG FUCKING MINHEE!_" Junho's shout welcomed my ear.

  
  
"_Can you lower down your voice?"_

  
  
_ "Where the fuck are you? Jungmo was waiting for you and you just left? And to fucking remind you, we have a graded recitation right now and a long quiz on the next subject," _he said continuously_._

  
  
Fuck. Just... can this day end already. I'm literally so stressed right after I woke up.

  
  
"_Make an excuse for me please. I have to deal with some things,_" I said.

  
  
"_What things? Is that more important than your fucking grades? Because I'm telling you, this will surely affect your grades and grades equate to your scholarship too._"

  
  
I close my eyes. "_I'm meeting my dad, Junho."_

  
  
"_Oh._" he paused. _"OH! fine, but it's just for this subject. Your ass better be here before the second subject begins."_

  
  
We arrived at our company and before I went down I read Junho's latest message first.

  
  
**From: Junho**  
  
** You are such a lucky bitch. Wish I could have my own Yunseong too. Yohan's kinda useless when it comes to this things. Anyways, you don't have to come here fast, your bf already took care of your class.**

  
  
I don't get his message but I gotta deal with it later.

  
  
I pushed the double doors at dad's office. He was sitting on his swivel chair reading some papers. He looked at me and drop his papers on the table.

  
  
"Stop meddling with my school business," I said coldly.

  
  
He leaned on his swivel chair. "I will if you agree on my terms."

  
  
"I told you I don't want this... damn company," I said the last words with disgust.

  
  
"I'm sure you'll change your mind soon."

  
  
"No," I said firmly. "Leave my scholarship alone and I will attend on weekend. That's my term. And I hope it will be my last."

  
  
I was about to leave when my dad said something I never expected.

  
  
"Is it because of your mom and brother?"

  
  
I stopped walking and gritted my teeth. "You have no right to talk about them."

  
  
"Minhee, it was an accident."

  
  
"Right!" I said while laughing sarcastically. "It was an accident that could've been prevented only if you prioritized them."

  
  
I faced him. He have a serious expression while looking at me. As I look at him I can feel the hot tears forming in my eyes.

  
  
"I despise this company so much that even hearing it's name is making me livid," I looked at him straight. "I hope you stop shoving this company to me because I will never accept it. But don't worry, I'll still go on that damn dinner, so keep your term."

  
  
I left and stayed outside his office spacing out. I never expect that we'll be having that conversation today. I looked around and saw some employees greeting me. I just nodded at them and left.

  
  
His secretary offered a ride back to school but I refused. I stayed outside the company waiting for the rain to stop. Might as well just skip class. I sighed once again and looked at the exterior of the company. The company my dad cherishes so bad.

  
  
I dialed Yunseong's number just to tell him I'm going home but he isn't answering, maybe he's in class. I'm thinking of contacting Junho but he'll probably ignore my call since he said we have a long quiz. But I gotta try still.

  
  
"_Are you still alive, Minhee?"_ he asked as he answered my call.

  
  
"_So how's your quiz? Did you fail because I'm not there?_" I said jokingly just to push away the depressing thought I've been feeling a while ago.

  
  
"_Asshole_!" he said. "_Anyways, tell your bf I said thanks. The teacher did not come because of him."_

  
  
"_What do you mean?_"

  
  
"_Try calling him. Where are you by the way?"_

  
  
"_He isn't answering,_" I sighed. "_I'm still here. I feel so weak. I don't feel like going to school later. And Junho?"_

  
  
"_Yes?"_

  
  
_ "He isn't my boyfriend_," I said.

  
  
_ "Yet. Whatever! Do you want us to come and pick you up? We can skip class together."_

  
  
I laughed at his suggestion. A student council member skipping class?

  
  
"_No it's fine. I'll just stay here for a minute and leave when the rain stops."_

  
  
_"Are you really okay? Yohan's with me, we can come there and pick you up_!"

  
  
"_It's fine, Junho. I'll just go home_," I said while looking at the people running fast just so the rain won't make them wet.

  
  
"_Do you want me to tell Yunseong to pick you up?"_

  
  
_"N-no. Please dont,_" I said while slightly panicking. _"I don't want him to see me in this state. Just tell him I went home if he asked."_

  
  
"_Minhee_," Junho sighed. "_Fine, you sound so sad and tired, please cheer up."_

  
  
It's cold and the rain feels like it won't stop any moment. The sound of the cars and the rain enveloped my ears. I could just run from here, I actually don't mind getting wet.

  
  
"_Anyways, try calling him still,_" Junho said.

  
  
A familiar car stopped in front of me. The front door opened and Yunseong's eyes easily found me. He quickly went to my side and smiled at me.

  
  
"_Minhee?_" I heard Junho's voice over the phone. "_Hey, are you still there?" _

  
  
I put my phone down and faked a smile while slightly waving at him. He reached for my arms and pulled me into a hug. I rest my head on to his shoulder while he's slightly tapping my back. Somehow the coldness I'm feeling disappeared and all that was left is the warm feeling of being comforted. The feeling I've never felt for years.

  
  
I silently cried on his shoulders and he just let me. We stayed for a few minutes until we decided to leave the place.

  
  
The whole drive back at home, I was looking outside the window but I noticed how he looks at me from time to time with his worried eyes. Sometimes he coughs just to break down the silence between us. He reached for my hand and hold it tight which made me look at him. He smiled softly at me and continued driving.

  
  
He stopped the car in front of our apartment. For a while, we just stayed inside the car while the rain is still pouring outside.

  
  
"I'm sorry," I said just to break the silence. "Did you miss your class because of me?"

  
  
"It isn't your fault, it's my choice," he said. "Do you wanna stay here or do you wanna go inside already?"

  
  
"Inside," I answered. "You can come with me if you want. It's still raining hard."

  
  
He nodded and came with me. I opened the door and I was welcome by Junho comfortably resting his head on Yohan's lap, both wearing a very comfy outfits.

  
  
Junho quickly got up and head straight to me and Yunseong. He eyed Yunseong first and then me.

  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked.

  
  
"I told you we'll skip class!" Junho said. "Yohan even skipped his practice for you."

  
  
"You know Minhee, I can always do taekwondo to anyone who hurts you," Yohan stated while eating. "But I know someone's more than willing to do it than me."

  
  
We all looked at Yunseong who's eyeing Yohan seriously. Yohan just sheepingly smiled at him.

  
  
The three of them waited for me as I change to a more comfortable clothes. I went out of my room and saw Junho and Yohan preparing more foods at the kitchen. I sat beside Yunseong who's choosing a film to watch.

  
  
"Let's watch a scary movie!" Yohan shouted from the kitchen.

  
  
Yunseong looked at me, "Are you feeling better now?"

  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Thank you for staying with me."

  
  
Yohan and Junho put the snacks in front of us and sat on the floor. Yunseong moved closer and put his arms behind me.

  
  
"It's cold," he simply said.

  
  
The rain is still pouring so hard and I don't think it'll stop soon. I rest my head on his shoulders while the film is starting.

  
  
In the middle of the movie, Yohan looked at us and gestured the sleeping Junho on his lap.

  
  
"I'm gonna go and bring him to his room," he whispered.

  
  
Yohan left and the both of us continue watching. I'm not really a scaredy-cat so this movie doesn't scare me at all. I looked at Yunseong.

  
  
"Yunseong," I whispered, afraid of disturbing him while watching.

  
  
"Hmm?" he said then looked at me.

  
  
"Thank you," I said sincerely.

  
  
He chuckles and looked at me. "You've been saying that for the hundred times already."

  
  
I smiled. "You give me the nicest feelings."

  
  
He looks amused. He tilted his head supressing the smile that's forming on his lips.

  
  
I looked at the film that's still playing infront of us.

  
  
"I'm happy to hear that," he said. "I hope I'm the only one who makes you feel that."

  
  
I smiled. "You are."

  
  
Yunseong reached for ths remote control and turned off the television. I glanced at him and saw his serious expression. The sound of the pouring rain is the only thing we could hear.

  
  
"Mini," he paused and faced me. "You can always tell me what's wrong."

  
  
"Huh?"

  
  
"I hope you stop keeping things to yourself," he sighed. "Seeing you cry like that makes me want to..."

  
  
He whispered the last words that's why I didn't hear it.

  
  
Should I tell him... Even Junho doesn't know what happened, only Wooseok knew about it. Should I really tell him?

  
  
I took a deep breath before starting.

  
  
"It happened 3 years ago," I paused and looked at him who's intently looking at me. "I was at the café near our company waiting for my dad when I recieved a call from my brother."

  
  
Suddenly I miss my brother. We always fight but I respect him so much. How I wish he's still here.

  
  
-  
_I was drinking my frappe while waiting for my dad to finish whatever meeting he has, when my phone vibrated. It's weird seeing my brother's name because he never really calls me._  
  
_ "Yes? What's up?" I asked. _  
  
_ I remember he picked up mom at the mall. Maybe they're going to pick me up here too._  
  
_ "Minhee? Are you with dad or at the company right now?" he sounded so panicky._  
  
_ "I'm waiting for him at the café near the company, why? Is everything alright? Are you with mom?"_  
  
_ "Damn it, he isn't answering his phone!" I heard some vehicular sounds and my mom's voice asking my brother to calm down._  
  
_ "Tell him to answer his damn phone. Someone's following us and mom think it's dad's enemy's men."_  
  
_ I quickly got up and ran straight to dad's office._  
  
_ "He isn't here!" I said to my brother._  
  
_ "Damn it!" I heard my brother's curses._  
  
_ I was about to enter the conference room but the secretary stopped me. He said I wasn't allowed to enter because they're having an important meeting. Dad's order. I still asked Mr. Secretary to tell my dad that there's an emergency. His secretary went up to me to relay dad's message._  
  
_ "Mr. Kang told me that this meeting is way more important than your emergency. And he said that he'll take care of that emergency later."_  
  
_ "But it's my mom and brother!"_  
  
_ His secretary went inside. I took that chance to call my brother again._  
  
_ "Dad is in the meeting," I said._  
  
_ "Tell himㅡ" _  
  
_ I feel my body went cold. I heard noises at the background._  
  
_ "Hello? Jinhyuk? Mom?" I was already shaking that time._  
  
_ -_

  
Yunseong pulled me into his arms. He kissed my temple while hugging me so tight.

  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he whispered.

  
  
I smiled while wiping my tears. Somehow telling him my story made the pain a little less painful. It's bearable now.

  
  
The next morning, I woke up feeling so tired. I wished this day hadn't come. It's Saturday and that means I have to go to that shitty dinner and cancel Wooseok's weekly dinner out.

  
  
I head out of my room and was welcomed by lots of foods on the table.

  
  
"Good Morning," Yunseong greeted me casually.

  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I checked my face on the mirror quickly.

  
  
"I cooked. I realized, you did not eat last night because you fell asleep already," he answered.

  
  
Wooseok went out of the kitchen holding some plates. "Oh, you're awake? Eat your breakfast now."

  
  
Junho was yawning while going out of his room. He stopped midway when he saw Yunseong preparing the foods. He sat in front of me and pinch my arms.

  
  
"You didn't tell me your bf's here," he whispered.

  
  
"I didn't know!" I whispered back.

  
  
The four of us seated and Yunseong, of course, sat beside me.

  
  
"Did you sleep here?" I asked.

  
  
"No, I just went early. Good thing Wooseok's already awake," he answered.

  
  
"You don't have to," I said.

  
  
"I want to," he simply answered.

  
  
The two infront are just shamelessly looking at the both of us. I widen my eyes, telling them to stop looking at us.

  
  
"So," Wooseok started. "Are you really gonna ditch us for some dinner your dad ordered you to attend?"

  
  
"Stop being dramatic, it's not like we don't see each other everyday," I said.

  
  
Yunseong looked at me with his brows furrowed. "Dinner?"

  
  
"Don't worry, Yunseong. It's not a blind date or an introduction to a fixed marriage," Junho said jokingly.

  
  
I kicked Junho's legs under the table, that made him flinched and glare at me.

  
  
"I know, I'm confident Minhee likes me more than anyone else," Yunseong said while grinning.

  
  
The three of us looked at him.

  
  
"We love a confident man," I said while laughing. "But true, anyways," I continued.

  
  
"I feel so betrayed, I thought you like me more than Yunseong," Wooseok said dramatically.

  
  
"I feel bad for you, Yunseong. Minhee ain't that good looking, you know?" Junho said.

  
  
"Shut up!"

  
  
All of us spent our breakfast merrily. Yunseong told me that he'll pick me up later and drive me to the hotel.

  
  
He stopped the car right in front of the entrance of the hotel. I removed the seatbelt and fixed my tie.

  
  
"You look good in suit," he stated while looking at me.

  
  
I faced him and acted like some of the guys in action movies. He laughed at my action and just patted my head.

  
  
"You're so adorable," he said while smiling. "Take care, baby."

  
  
B-baby? I feel the heat on my cheeks. Damn it.

  
  
"Will you tell me what happens after?" he asked before letting go of my hand.

  
  
I nodded and kissed his cheeks. "Bye, baby!"

  
  
I rushed out of his car and entered the hotel without looking back at him. I can feel myself blushing but at the same time I can't help but smile.

  
  
I entered the VIP room that my father probably reserved. There I saw my dad and a man who I think is the same age as him. They are sitting face to face, talking and laughing. The waiter instructed me to sit, that's why I caught both of their attention.

  
  
My dad introduced me to the man, who my dad said is a CEO of an excellent company.

  
  
"It's nice to finally met your son," the man in front stated. "You have such a good looking son."

  
  
I slightly smiled, feeling uncomfortable of the whole situation. I seriously don't think I'm needed here.

  
  
"Right!" my dad exclaimed. "Your son's coming too right?"

  
  
"Speaking of him," the man said.

  
  
I did not bother to look at the man who's coming on our table. I was busy looking at the foods in front of me and I just really don't care about him.

  
  
"He goes to the same school as Minhee, so I was hoping they knew each other," the man said, that made me look at the guy infront of me.

  
  
My eyes widen to see someone I never expected to be here. Holy shit!

  
  
"What are you doing here, Jungmo?!" I exclaimed.

  
  
Damn it. This is going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
